


Substitute

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this what cold feels like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

Fingers grip his arms as Castiel drives into the body under him, tight and hot and _human_.

"Please--" Broken voice reaching Castiel's ears, wrecked and slurring and tones promising everything if Castiel will just _give_.

"Ssh--" Castiel quietens the pleas, fingers running over sweat-slick skin in the way he's seen mothers soothing small children, as he closes his eyes. He can see the other's gaze in the darkness, sharp green eyes, knowing and wanting, as _Dean_ moves into him, taking everything Castiel is offering.

The hands on his arms move and _Dean_ arches into Castiel's touch, hope and need and desire spilling from _Dean's_ lips in a stream of words.

Thrusting harder now, touches their mark, feeling life and love and _Dean_ washing through him, and his body is held in a clenching grip, sending him tumbling over the abyss humanity suffers so many ills for.

"Castiel--"

Castiel opens his eyes at his name, and a gaze that is too blue meets his, heavy and sated and _wrong_. Slipping out of the body under him, Castiel wonders if this is what cold feels like as Sam smiles at him, gentle and soft and murmuring words Castiel is not listening to.

And when Sam reaches for him, Castiel is already gone.


End file.
